Red is the color of my love
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: What happenes if Bella could restore Edwards humanity? Will she make him a human or will she become a vampire? I am editing this story so dont comment on the difference in the POV thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Do You, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Emmett smiled a michevious smile. Rosalie stood next to Alice and the other bridesmaids with a hungry look in her eyes. The periwinkle dresses blended together in a mass of fabric and the candles in the background gave off such a fragrance that Bella's head was spinning.

"I do," Edward smiled with joyful eyes he had waited for this day for many years now it was his dream to be with this woman for the rest of his immortal life.

"Do You, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Emmett seemed to grow more anxious as the wedding went on. Bella didn't notice that all of the guests had fallen asleep all she noticed was Edward, his eyes were mesmerizing.

"I do," I smiled back trying to hold back tears.

"Then you may kill the bride," Emmett growled and Edward pounced on her, holding her down so that all of the Cullens would be able to have a piece of her.

"Wait this wasn't," was all she could say before Edward bit her neck and started to drink from her.

She screamed bolting upright in bed, she heard something fall to the floor it didnt take her long to realize that it was Edward on the floor. She had to surpress laughter at the sight of him falling to the ground. He was supposed to be so observant and she hand't expected him to be so ungraceful.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked getting up quickly.

"How did you fall?" she asked him almost laughing.

"Well, I was thinking and I guess I didn't hear you start to get restless. So, I don't know, I guess you startled me." He smiled her favorite crooked smile and if he could have blushed he would be bright scarlet.

"Oh," she started laughing it was very amusing to think that she had startled Edward. He laughed alongside her and after a couple of minutes of the laughter she finally settled back into the covers and alongside his rock hard body. He put his arm around her comfortingly and started to hum her lullaby, and before long she made it back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up the next day she couldn't remember any part of the dream. At 9 o'clock Edward went to her house to pick her up because Alice wanted to go wedding-dress shopping. She was relieved when they only went to one store for the dress.

The dress was beautiful with a blue silk bodice and white lace ribbons, the skirt itself was flounced like Cinderella's dress from the ball. The skirt was covered in blue fishnet lace with diamonds encrusted in various facets. She loved it, the dress made her look like a princess and accentuated her figure perfectly.

She stood in Alice's room looking at herself in Alice's life size mirror when suddenly Alice's laugh ring out like a bell behind her. As Alice came up behind her she placed a tiara on her head. It was that small detail that made Bella feel like a queen.

"Thank you so much Alice," She was almost crying because of the exquisiteness of the outfit.

"Bella I knew you would love it," Alice smiled laughing, it was just so perfect.

"Of course," Bella laughed she knew Alice would've been able to seen this moment. "How much longer until the big day?" she asked trying to calculate how much longer she had left before she became Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"One week," Alice smiled, "one week and you will finally be a proper member of the family."

Bella looked into her topaz eyes and smiled. She could picture everything, all the things that they had been through and also the things they might go through in the future. She was so willing to give up her humanity to actually see those moments.

"Edward don't you dare open that door," Alice yelled at the door and stood in front of it to keep him out.

"Oh come on Alice I want to see Bella too," Edward complained sounding like a spoiled 5 year old. Bella laughed thinking that Edward was wining.

"Well you just have to wait and no looking into my mind either!" Bella could tell that Alice was picturing a different dress or singing a song in her mind.

Bella quickly changed out of the dress and went to the door and waited to open it until Alice said it was alright. When the door opened Edward was standing right outside and he pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years instead of the few hours that they had been apart.

"Well if you are going to greet me like that I should go shopping with Alice a lot more often," she joked but instantly said "just kidding," when she saw Alice's face light up.

"Thank you Alice," Edward smiled and took Bella to his room. " I bet you are anxious about next Sunday aren't you?" he asked her. The butterflies started to form in her stomach as she remembered the dream from the night before.

"I'm more scared than anxious, I mean it is a big turning point in our relationship." she smiled at him thinking about that last moment when they would say 'I do'.

"You're silly Bella," he took her into his arms and turned on one of her favorite Cd's the Titanic soundtrack. She wasn't really surprised that he had Heart Will Go On came on then and she started singing it. "I didn't know you sang that well." Edward seemed really impressed.

"Just that song, I have had a lot of practice with." she smiled looking into his eyes. As their gazes locked the passion that was between them was almost to thick to see through. Edward brought his face to hers and kissed her gently the primal hunger that filled his body wasn't his lust for her blood, at that moment, but his lust for her body.

_**An: well I hope everyone is enjoying my rewrites. If you haven't read my story before this I just want you to know that it is very different from other ideas I think. At least I haven't read one like this well R&R **_

_**~Phantomoftheoperalover**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by in a blur for Bella. The clock kept on ticking and then the day of the wedding approached. Finally it was the day of the wedding, her stomach filled with butterflies. Alice came to get her while Rosalie took the guys to Charlie's so they could all get ready together. Alice refused to start anything until Rosalie came back, so Bella was forced to sit in the chair that Alice had placed her in.

As they waited for Rosalie Bella started thinking about the night before. She had been looking at her old diaries and she was surprised about some of the things that she had written. One entry really amazed her the most it read…

_"Yesterday mom got me a cute hamster. It was so cute I loved it. While I was playing with it in my room a cat jumped into my open window and took and like broke the hamster. I remember hearing the little squeak as it died. I cried over it for 3 hours, while I was in the bathroom washing my face I heard a little squeak and I ran back to my room and the little hamster was in its cage just running in its wheel like it was the happiest hamster in the whole world. Mom of course denied that anything had happened and that I just imagined the whole thing."_

She had stopped reading after that, something clicked as she started thinking about every animal that had died an accidental death in her presence, they had all come back to life. She remembered reading about reincarnation but she had never thought about rebirth.

Rosalie came home and Alice started working on her make-up while Rose started on her hair. She was getting a little carried away with putting the white and light blue roses in her hair. Alice gently applied light blue eye shadow and eyeliner adding a dark purple to the corners of her eye to create a light dream-like smokey eye. She put on so much make-up Bella was sure it would all clump together, surprisingly enough when Alice was finished it looked magnificent.

After Bella slipped on the dress Rose put the tiara in her hair, being careful not to mess up her they got ready with Jessica and Angela it only took them about 5 minutes to get ready. The dresses that they were wearing were a beautiful light blue with a white rose in their hair.

Together they went downstairs to the kitchen to wait for the music to signal them to go. The wedding itself was in the Cullen's back yard which had been decorated in light blue and periwinkle. It was so beautiful that Blla had to work hard not to cry. Alice knew that she would cry at some point so she whispered that she had put all water proof makeup on and "you can go ahead and cry freely." Bella just laughed.

"Alice I love this." She smiled and hugged her soon-to-be-sister roughly, a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I knew you would"Alice laughed her bell-like laugh.

Then the music started, they slowly walked in to the song that Edward had written for Bella. Then before Bella walked out they switched to the wedding march. Bella smiled as her and Charlie walked onto the periwinkle carpet that Alice had no doubt laid out. As Charlie gave her to Edward she could tell that he was going to cry, she gave her father one last hug before taking Edward's arm. Edward looked so stunning and she noticed that his eyes hadn't left her face the whole time the procession was going on.

"Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked. A huge wave of de ja vu flowed over her but she knew that this ending was going to be different very different.

"I do," Edward smiled at her the love just shining in his eyes. Bella's heart melted.

"Do you Isabella Swan, take Edward Culle,n to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she repeated looking deeply into Edward's eyes.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the preacher nodded and smiled after they had placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Ive been waiting for you," she whispered into Edward's ear making a reference to a horror movie that they had seen not to long ago.

Edward just chuckled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After the ceremony Charlie pulled her aside. "Bella I think its time that you learned something important" he said and looking confused she just shuddered wondering what it would be that he was going to tell her.

**_An: well here you go R&R and I know that I havent said this yet but I'm sure it goes without saying I dont own anything in this story just the storyline that I'm making up. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_After the ceremony Charlie pulled me aside. "Bella I think its time that you learned something important" he said and I just shuddered._

"Let me rephrase that Bella we need to talk,' those words were the most hated words in my vocabulary. Hearing them from Charlie's mouth was even more horrible than when I heard them from Edward's. "Edward should hear this too," Charlie amended.

"Um ok let me go get him." I looked around and finally spotted Edward getting the 3rd degree from Renee. I hadn't known that she was here too, "Edward Charlie would like to talk to us," I told him when I walked over to him. I warned him with my eyes that this was totally baffling me.

"So what did you want dad?" I asked Charlie as soon as we went back to him.

"Bella I know that Edward is a vampire," I was shocked as he said this.

"Wha…" I was cut off because Edward had put his hand on my shoulder silencing me.

"How did you know?" Edward asked Charlie he seemed as surprised as I was. He was more surprised because he hadn't picked that out of Charlie's thoughts.

"I've always known because like I was about to tell Bella she isn't human."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked Charlie for me because his hand was still over my mouth.

"I mean those exact words, she isn't human she is a witch I guess you could call her, our family calls them spirit healers, in mythology people call our kinds are known as sirens. Didn't you ever wonder why you felt such a strong need to never leave her?" I looked at Charlie horrified. I finally took Edwards hand off of my shoulder and asked him, "So does that mean Edward doesn't really love me?"

"No, No, No, the Greeks were wrong when they said that sirens cast a spell on a person they only did that to mortals. Vampires and any other supernatural creature isn't affected. That's why your Edward's singer. Didn't I ever tell you the term siren song? If you don't know about it, it means a certain part of a siren sings to a supernatural being. And Edward was the first supernatural being who encountered you while you were coming of age. That's why you and your blood appeal to him and likewise with Jacob he likes you body much more than he likes you.' Edward growled when Charlie said, "The infatuation that Jacob has with you will end now because you gave your heart and soul to Edward. I also know that you would like to become a vampire too Bella. I also know that if you choose this path for yourself I cant stop you from doing that Bella I want to give you a different option though. You could change Edward back into a human then change him into a siren," Charlie paused taking in both of our reactions.

"Do you actually mean I could give up blood and live like a normal human again?" Edward asked Charlie.

"Yes but its Bella's decision and also the ritual has to be performed on all hallows eve," I looked into Edward's eyes and I could see the longing to be human again, "There is also a price to pay also if Bella does change you into a siren she shall be put into a deep sleep for 3 months. That is the price to pay for giving mortality then immortality to a person, and no she cant just turn you human because you would die as soon as you put 1 foot on the ground. They go hand in hand, get turned back into a human then into a siren. You really can't pull those two apart."

"Thank you dad for giving us all of this to think about, I think we should get back to the guests," I smiled at him and took Edwards hand and walked to some nearby guests.


	5. Chapter 5

After they left Charlie they went up to Angela and Ben, "Bella you looked beautiful today," she gushed and she hugged her.

"Thanks," Bella smiled at her and of course she blushed.

"Edward your really lucky," Mike told him when he came up to them he was basically green with envy.

"Thanks Mike and hey no hard feelings right?" Edward smiled reading his thoughts, he could tell that Mike was pissed that Bella had chosen him instead.

"Nope you won fair and square," Mike lied he couldn't stand Edward and wanted to strangle him, Edward smiled even larger, 'if only he knew,' was running through Edwards thoughts.

"Wait a second am I now a prize here?" Bella asked Mike shocked, "Its wonderful to see how valued I am."

"Your not a prize to be won, you are a prize that should be cherished forever and I plan to do just that," Edward smiled and lifted her lips to his and kissed them.

They seperated themselves from the crowd and Edward brought up the subject that Charlie had told them about.

"Bella that was some strage information that your father told us today," Edward started, Bella could tell that this wasn't going to work out the way that she wanted it to.

"Edward can we wait to talk about this for a little while because these people are here to see the happy couple, lets go around and be happy," she told him trying to bide time before she had to face this subject.

After dinner was the couples first dance and the song that they danced to was _**Ill be loving you forever**_. After the party was over and all the guests were gone everyone from the Cullens but Edward and Bella left the house, they were going away and giving the two some privacy in order to let all the facts of the day sink in; so to speak.

"Bella you did look beautiful today," Edward said after she had taken a shower and put the dress in Alice's room. "Really you look beautiful everyday but today you had a special aire about you."

"You looked like a god up there" she smiled and together they went to his room and she curled up besides him on the bed.

"Bella I was thinking about that human experience that you wanted to try," Edward gently ran his fingers over her hair, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes Edward?" she was curious to see what he would say and how he would put it.

"Well would you like to try, I mean you don't have to….." but he didn't have time to finish it was at that moment that her lips crashed to his. He didn't respond for a second trying gain his bearings, but when he finally was able to keep himself under control he passionately kissed her back. He removed his lips from hers and started trailing kisses down arms to her stomach. He teased her with his tounge and whenever he felt as though he was going to loose control he just stopped for a second and Bella was patient with him.

She understood that this was a difficult experience for him, for both of them. Bella carefully removed his shirt from his shoulders and started trailing her own kisses, Edward shuddered wtih pleasure. A primal instinct took over on both of their parts the rest of the clothing came off rather quickly at that point. Bella just took in the perfection that was her husband and Edward did the same with her. He took some percautions that Bella thought were unneccessary considering that he wasn't able to have children, but it eased her mind none the less.

Finally at that very moment they consumated their love for eachother and when it was over they collapsed breathing heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Bella and Edward just lounged around the house, when Edward had seen the mess that they had made the night before he was embarrassed to say the least. Finally the afternoon rolled around and they couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

"Edward, I was thinking about what Charlie told us," Bella looked terrified at the prospect of the subject but she had to understand what they both wanted to do.

"I was thinking about the very subject myself, what did you want to do?" Edward seemed, for the first time, unsure about this decision.

"Well, either way we will still be together, my only thing about this decision is I don't want to be asleep for months; not seeing your face, it would just tear me apart." Bella took his hand and held it to her face just taking in the scent of his skin.

"I don't want you to make a decision that you will regret making. Now do you understand what I had to go through with the decision of turning you into a vampire." Edward had this 'I told you so' look on his face.

"I do see and I feel that this choice would be better for both of us but what about you family. What would happen to them, they wouldn't be able to live with us if we were 'human' wouldn't they just want to kill us like you wanted to kill me?" Bella was very confused about what was happening. She didn't want to rip him from his family or vice versa she just wanted everyone to be happy.

Edward thought about this and was silent for a very long time. 'would I really lose my family' he thought to himself. Everyone was ready for Bella's transformation and that would only take a couple of days while if he became a siren it would take months before he would be able to see his bride again, he didn't think about what it would be like for his family. When Charlie said that he could be a human again his thoughts just lingered on that fact. Now these new thoughts filled his mind he didn't know what he wanted to do. On the one hand he could be with Bella for the rest of eternity as a vampire and be able to stay with his family. Or on the other he would have to leave his family and be forced to be without his Bella for three months. But could he rip her from her family.

Sure she said that she wanted to be changed but Edward didn't think that she understood all of the mechanics of being a vampire. With this new complication Edward couldn't see an easy way out.

"Edward, we have time to make this decision, now that I know I'm not going to die any time soon I think we should think about this in more detail to make sure that this is what we really want. As well as being able to get everything settled." Bella's words broke though his thoughts, this was the most level headed rational thing that Bella had every said when it pertained to the upcoming transformation. Edward nodded and together they went back to the bed and just enjoyed their company each thinking about the ups and downs of the transformation.

Alice knew this complication was going to occur and she had informed the family, she tried to see each path but as the two changed their minds the paths changed as well. One showed Edward being changed into a siren and dying because the family attacked him. Another was Bella hunting with the family her brown hair flowing behind her like a cape billowing in the breeze. Jasper could feel Alice's unrest and sent a wave of calm in her direction.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will make the right decision for each other," Jasper comforted Alice, holding her in his arms.

"Thank you Jasper," Alice settled in his embrace and continued to try and see what was going to happen to the family. Finally a decision had been made and wasn't changing.

**_AN: alright so I decided to change this chapter completely, well I am only adding two more chapters after this so you wont have to wait long for the conclusion of this story. I will be glad to finally see it done after 3 years. thanks for everyone who has been reading this and I will be posting again soon. R&R_**


End file.
